Conflict (Roots)
:For information on the seventeenth episode of .hack//SIGN see Conflict (SIGN). Conflict is the sixth episode of .hack//Roots. Story thumb|250px|left|The meteor creates a sign. Haseo rests on a bridge in Mac Anu lost in thought. Throughout The World R:2 the members of the Twilight Brigade think about recent events, and Tawaraya's accusation that Haseo was a spy for TaN. All of them are unaware that in a remote part of The World a strange event is occurring. Above a field a small ball of light appears in the sky, and collides into the ground like a meteor. The shockwaves from the impact reverberate throughout the entire game. When the dust settles a strange A-shaped sign has appeared, surrounded by corrupted data. Haseo is interrupted by Phyllo, who tells him if he's having trouble in the game he might want to consider quitting. He says that in cases like these there's really not much that can be done. He tells Haseo that a meteor shower will be appearing in the sky tonight. And if he logs out he can watch it instead of worrying about things in The World. Haseo refuses his offer, saying he has no interest in stars. Phyllo accuses him of having no sense of romance, and logs out to watch the stars himself. Meanwhile in the Market district of Mac Anu Tabby meets up with Sakisaka. Unaware that Sakisaka is really TaN's spy she talks about her mistrust of Haseo. She asks Sakisaka if he'll be watching the meteor shower, but he admits that he can't really see the sky clearly from his apartment. Elsewhere, at the Arche Koeln Waterfall Shino is contacted by Ovan who has a job for her regarding the hunt for Virus Cores. Unknown to everybody else another meeting is occurring at TaN's @Home. Ender and Tawaraya, both following Naobi's orders are preparing for another attack on the Twilight Brigade Shino calls Sakisaka and Tabby to a field where they can start the hunt. At the same time Tawaraya asks Sakisaka to meet with him so they can exchange information. Caught in a tight spot Sakisaka meets with Tawaraya first. He demands to know if TaN values Haseo more than himself, but Tawaraya smoothly dodges the question. Sakisaka leaves Tawaraya and meets with Tabby and Shino at another field. Shino orders them to explore the field's dungeon and search for Virus Cores, then logs off. Alone Tabby and Sakisaka enter the dungeon, unaware that Ender is tailing them at a distance. As they explore Tabby watches the meteor shower in real life. Knowing that Sakisaka can't see it himself, she provides live commentary for him. Without warning they find themselves in a strange room. Looking up Sakisaka sees that the ceiling of the room is covered with little lights, making it look like a starscape. As they watch the stars suddenly begin falling to the ground. Though beautiful both Sakisaka and Tabby realize they're in danger when one of the falling stars deletes Sakisaka's weapon. Another star hits Tabby's hand, and slowly begins eating away at her character. Sakisaka orders her to remove her gauntlet, but she says that it's impossible. As he struggles to help her remove it, Sakisaka tells Tabby to e-mail everybody in the brigade asking for help. Looking back both of them see Ender rushing towards them. Without any way of defending themselves Tabby and Sakisaka brace themselves for her attack. thumb|250px|Haseo's power manifests. Suddenly Haseo jumps in front of them and blocks her attack. He seems immune to the damaging power of the shooting stars, as they harmlessly bounce off his character. Glaring at Ender his character begins to glow with red energy, which is released out of his body. Somehow the light restores both Sakisaka and Tabby's characters to full strength, and recovers Sakisaka's deleted weapon. However it also knocks Haseo off balance, and Ender seizes the opportunity to attack him. Standing over Haseo she reveals that he was never TaN's spy, it was Sakisaka all along. She begins to knock Haseo and Tabby around the dungeon, but stops when Sakisaka stands up and draws his weapon. She demands to know what he's doing, but he simply takes a combat stance and prepares to fight with her. As he readies his attack he reveals to Tabby that he'd been able to see the meteor shower the whole time. Haseo and Sakisaka throw themselves at Ender, but despite their combined efforts she is still too strong for them. Ender easily PKs all three of the Brigade members. Trivia *Though it's never stated, it's possible that the falling stars in the dungeon were an early form of AIDA. *This episode marks the first time that Haseo's abilities as an Epitaph User manifest themselves. Category:Roots Episodes